Simon
Simon Morgan is a main character in New Frontier, Renaissance, ''and Battlefield. He was the personal aid to The Archduke of Tomorrowland before he was exiled. He later became a member of Operation Blele. He is one of the seven members of SPECKLE, the revived Operation Blele. Appearances ''New Frontier Simon made his first appearance in the episode, "The Intern" as the titular aid to the Archduke of Tomorrowland. He was shown to be dating Cherry, who encouraged him to push for another job. Later that episode, Simon received a mysterious red envelope in the mail. In "The Case," Simon tried to withhold a Case against Cherry's father, but ultimately decided to stay loyal to The Archduke, earning his loyalty and a promotion. He was unaware of Cherry's scandalous affair with the Archduke. His relationship continued to "soar" with Cherry, even after his envelope randomly dissolved. Cherry later moved in with him. In "The Phantom," Simon is visited by Marie, who warns him to take the opportunity when it comes. Witnessed by Cherry, Simon is accused of cohorting with VMK and has a Case leveled against him. In "The Archduke," Simon is found guilty and sentenced to exile. The second part of the midway finale, "The Night to Remember" was a special episode focusing solely on Simon's exile from Tomorrowland aboard the Jellyfish 6536. He and Major Edwin Eths were the only two survivors, mostly due to Simon's alertness to the strange environment in the time of the ship's doom. Brought to Nautilus by Judy, Simon was selected by Judy to find the Cult of Gallifrey in VMK. After consulting ESMERALDA in the Library of Orrupt, Simon found the Cult of Gallifrey atop Tsereve mountain. The leader gave him the task of assassinating the Archduke. He accepted reluctantly. Simon's past was explored in "The Sniper," in which it was revealed that in addition to having a lost brother, Simon's parents were inadvertently murdered by the Archduke when he ordered the destruction of the SpaceWalk Terminal. However, in "The Orphan," when Simon goes to kill Kevin, Kevin denies any role in the death of the Morgan parents. Simon does poison the Archduke, who desperately asks for help in a cure. Simon goes with Kevin, Cherry, Olivia, and Eths to VMK to find Lily. He ends up in Gallifrey Castle with the rest. ''Renaissance'' Simon returned in "Operation Blele" and accepted Blele's invitation to join them. Simon finished training for Blele and celebrated with the others until they were deployed to Tomorrowland to investigate sightings of the dead Archduke. He found him in his office, having been revived with the poison Simon administered to him in "The Orphan." In a critically acclaimed scene, Simon chose Celluloid as his Blele name, thus confirming his VMK counterpart. In "Crash," he and Deeba start a relationship together. In "A Game of Thrones (Part 1)," Simon was reunited with his brother, Ethan. He and Mets journeyed to the TARDIS to get the memory solution to restore Ethan's memories, which was done at the end of "A Game of Thrones (Part 2)." In "Unanimous Vote," he and Ethan bond. Later, he takes Deeba to Fantasyland Courtyard where they are attacked by an army of the Necromancer's zombies. In" The Catalyst," Simon is forced with the others to play the Cute or Boot Game. His opponent is his father. He survives and decides to continue dating Deeba. ''Battlefield'' Simon made a cameo in "Hope." Simon appeared in "Compassion" in which he and Ethan awoke in Adentureland Bazaar. Top Hat appeared and told them to find Shrunken Ned, acquire his power, and then kill the Red Bandit. They find Shrunken Ned without a problem, but when they have to kill the Red Bandit, they discover the real bandit is a little girl in a red coat. By not killing her, they completed their task (the discovery of compassion) and are given the letters ER on their scrolls. They begin to leave, but run into Robert J. Logan, who they take under their wing. He later hears Anna's scream and runs for Tsereve. Ethan and Simon follow. In "Deception," everyone escapes the Mission. In the Where Are They Now segment, Simon was told to have married Deeba and adopted three children. They stayed with the Cult of Gallifrey until the end of their lives when they died hours apart in a nurusing home surrounded by friends and family. ''2016 Specials'' Simon returned in the first Special, "Hollow" in hiselderly years. He and Deeba learned from Mets the Mailman of Ethan's death. Simon was completely distraught at the loss of his brother and the fact that he was killed by a fictional character. Deeba and Simon wished Mets goodbye as he stepped into his TARDIS, unaware of his impending regeneration. Simon returned in "Blue Butterfly Day" along with the rest of the former SECKLE. He aided in the resuce of the Presidents from Key East and Absolem. Character Past Simon's parents were revealed to have died on the Spacewalk Terminal when Simon was 15 ("The Night to Remember") He inadvertently sent his mother to her death when he begged her to meet his father at the Terminal; he was worried about the potential end of their marriage. Furthermore, it was revealed in "The Sniper" that Simon has a brother that disappeared when he was 8. That brother was revealed to be Spencer Tate in "A Game of Thrones (Part 1)." Namesake After a season and a half of keeping the secret, producers finally revealed in "Something Cool" that Simon's VMK counterpart is HOST_Celluloid. However, their personalities do not mix and Simon is mostly of producer's creativity. Trivia *Simon is one of the producer's favorite characters. After "The Night to Remember" aired, producers said that they were looking forward to the developments of Simon's character in the second half of the season and that the first half was "just the beginning." *Since the initial planning of New Frontier, producers knew that Simon was Celluloid and were waiting for the perfect time to reveal the news. *Despite Celluloid being his VMK counterpart, the two have little in common. Simon is not an accurate portrayal. Producers later regretted putting Deeba and Simon together. Category:Characters Category:New Frontier Characters Category:Renaissance Characters Category:Battlefield Characters Category:2016 Specials Characters